Shikamaru's Daughter (Hidan Love Story)
by BlackWidowOfAnime
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have a daughter. Sorry, not good at Summaries. Sorry for any typo's. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for language and Possible 'Lemon' in later chapters. This is my own made up story, where Neji did not die. HidanxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I am Shikara Nara, Shikamaru Nara and Temari's Daughter.**

**I look just like my father except I am a bit more feminine.**

**I am JUST like my father. Boys are a total drag.**

**I am 16, and I am a Chuunin.**

**I am on Kakashi's team, Along with Inoichi Akimichi, and Choza Akimichi, Choji and Ino's two sons, whom they named after their fathers.**

**Our Hokage is Naruto Uzumaki, his wife is Sakura Uzumaki. They have a couple kids, I think, but I really don't care.**

**The only boys I like are bad boys, they are so hot.**

**I can use the Shadow posession jutsu like my dad, and I am better at Ninjutsu and Taijustu, rather than Genjutsu. My chakra type is Water, which means I can also use Ice style Justu.**

**Bye, I'm going to catch a nap and watch the clouds, I'm tired.**

A/N; Sorry, more info will be given as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto, or anybody in it. I do however own Shikara, and the characters I make up in this story.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I groan as my mother walks out of my room after instructing me to get my lazy ass out of bed and get ready to go to training, and shit.**

**What A Drag.**

**I stand up and start getting ready in my normal clothes. I dress just like my dad did when he was around 12 or 13.**

**My dad is cool, and lets me be free and do whatever I want.**

**I've heard that when he was younger he buried Hidan of the still very well known Akatsuki in the Nara clan forest. I've always been tempted to see if it was true, although I am sure it is true. If my dad says it's true, it's true.**

_**Knock Knock Knock.**_

**"Shikara, get your lazy ass out of there and get to the training grounds or else you'll be late" My mother- Temari, calls in.**

**"I'm coming" I reply and stick my hands in my pockets and walk out and downstairs to where my father sits on a chair, probably getting ready to go to the roof top and take a nap.**

**"Do I have to go?" I ask him.**

**He opens his mouth ready to say No when my mother interrupts.**

**"Yes, you do. Now get going!" She says.**

**I groan and walk out of the house, starting to walk to the training grounds where our team is meeting.**

**My father and My aunt Ino and Uncle Choji were in a team lead by Asuma Sarutobi. He's dead now. He died at the hands of Hidan, yes, the same one burried in our clans Forest.**

**I wish I could have met him. I'm told he was really nice and laid back. He was the one who taught my father to play Shogi, which he and I play everyday. He still beats me a lot, but I learn fast and don't make the same mistake twice. He still, even after almost 16 years of playing against me, manages to come up with new strategies each time.**

**"Hello? Are you even paying attention to me!" A slightly annoyed voice rings in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.**

**I look up and see that the voice belongs to Koga Inuzuka, Kiba and Hinata's son. Boys are such a drag.. Unless they're bad boys, then they're perfect. This guy's Cocky, but not quite bad ass enough for me.**

**"Nope" I answer truthfully, not caring.**

**"Ugh, I was asking if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat after you're finished training today? My team doesn't have training today" **

**"No." I answer simply. Like I said, he's not Bad Ass enough.**

**Koga is on Neji-Sensei's team along with Kurasa, who is Naruto and Sakura's daughter, and some guy who came here from the Hidden Mist named Fuku.**

**Fuku is tall, pale, has Black hair and black eyes to match. He is a total cocky, bad ass who is always getting in trouble.. He is SOOO Hot. Like I said, I like bad boys.**

**Koga looks disappointed before looking pissed. "There's someone else, isn't there?" He asks. I shrug.**

**In a way, he's right, But also, he's not.**

**Koga stops walking before walking in the other direction than I am walking. Good Riddance.**

**I sigh as I get to the Training grounds and practice starts. Ugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I sigh as I start walking to a roof top with my hands behind my head after practice. Ugh.**

**Practice was a total drag, as always. Kakashi Sensei had us working on a crap load of stupid stuff, he always does.**

**I sigh as I get to a roof top and lay down watching the clouds.**

**I **_**Envy **_**the clouds. They don't have to train, they don't have to work, they just.. Float. Hmm.. Getting back to my earlier thoughts, Dad's told me about what Hidan looked... Or maybe it should be **_**Looks**_** like. He has silver hair, almost shoulder length, Pinkish Purplish eyes... I hear he had, or **_**has **_**a bad mouth too- a TOTAL Bad Ass.**

**My thoughts are once again interupted by someones presence, this time instead of Koga talking I see someone sit down out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and see that it is Fuku, who just sat down on the edge of the roof. **

**"What are you doing up here?" I ask. "Sitting here, idiot." he replies.**

**His insults don't hurt me, mostly because I just don't give a shit.**

**I shrug "Whatever" I say and keep looking at the clouds, trying to imagine Hidan in my mind.**

**I can imagine him having a really hot body, maybe paleish skin...**

**A gruff voice shouting "Hey! Shikara!" Pulls me out of my thoughts, I recognize the voice of course, it belongs to Kyoya, Anko and Kotetsu's Son.**

**I groan and sit up, looking down at him on the ground below the building at him. "What?" "Your Moms looking for you! She's pissed!"  
I sigh and jump off the building and start walking home. What A Drag.**

**Kyoya is a lot like his mom in some aspects, but like his dad in others- He's not as creepy as Anko. He is on Gai Sensei's team along with Lee and Tenten's two kids, Eiji, their son who is just like Tenten in fighting, and Haru, their daughter who is just like Lee, except in the outfit because Tenten has good enough sense not to let her wear Green Spandex. How Lee and Tenten ever got together, I have no idea, nor do I care.**

**I sigh as I walk into my house. "Mom, I'm home." I call out.**

**She storms out of nowhere, Pissed beyond belief. "Where have you been?! It's nearly 10:00!" **

**I hadn't even noticed how late it was, oh well.**

**I shrug. "Watching the clouds" I say as I walk past her and to my room, hearing her sigh and mumble "Just like your father."**

**I am just like my father, and I am happy just the way I am.**

**I sigh as I climb out my window onto the roof, staring at the clouds.**

**I wonder if that Hidan guy **_**Is**_** still alive. Dad said he's immortal... But could he really still be there? Maybe... Hm. There is only one way to find out, and that's to dig him up.. But I'm tired. Maybe I shouldn't. I should consider what that could do to the Leaf village, what **_**he**_** could do to the leaf village. I could dig him up and use Shadow possession Jutsu.. Wait, dad blew him up, which means he's in pieces. I could keep him back there until I found a way to sew him back together, by then I'd know if he would destroy the leaf or not. I think I'll decide in the morning. I'm tired.**

**I stand up and jump back inside the window, getting ready for bed before laying down.**

**Great, now I can't sleep. Dammit! Stupid Hidan guy making me wonder. Well, I don't have training or anything tomorrow... I think I'll pay a visit to the clan forrest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I stand up out of my bed and start getting dressed.**

**I did not sleep a wink last night, I instead laid awake thinking about Hidan. I am definately going to go to the Nara clan forrest today, as luck would have it, my parents are actually going away to the sand for a couple of days. In fact, they should be leaving in just a couple minutes.**

**I walk downstairs after getting dressed and putting my hair up, only to see my mother double checking everything.**

**"Oh good, you're awake, I didn't have time to wake your lazy ass up today" That's the way my mother always talks about me, and the way the always says it 'Your lazy ass' but I know in truth she would not have me any other way.**

**I simply shrug my shoulders before replying. "So a miracle happened and I got up on my own" "Yeah, a miracle is right. You look as though you didn't sleep" She says and I shrug my shoulders again.**

**After a moment she sighs "Alright, For once I got your father up on time, he is waiting for me. We love you, take care." She says and hugs me and kisses my forehead before leaving. It doesn't bother me that dad didn't say goodbye, I'd see them again in a couple weeks anyway. **

**I slowly grab an apple but put it back as I remember the work I have to do. I quickly walk out of the house and start walking back to the Nara clan forest. It's only about 4:00 in the morning, so nobody should be awake- I hope. I don't want to be caught, but if I am I know I can make up a believable excuse in under 10 seconds.**

**I walk swiftly, as I near entering the Forest, anxious to arrive at my destination, but stop short as I hear a voice. "Where are you off to so early?" The Hokage- Naruto's voice calls.**

**I turn at a normal pace with my hands behind my head and reply "For a walk" Adding a shrug of my shoulders at the end to make it more believable. He looks at me for a moment, studying my movements. "A walk? Doesn't Temari normally have to force you to get up?" "Yeah, but as you know they left early this morning Uncle Naruto." "Yeah, I know. But I figured you would have gone back to bed, or gone to look at the clouds" He says, not nearly as suspicious anymore.**

**I shrug my shoulders yet again. He nods, understanding even though truly he is right. "Well, Maybe you could help me some today. Keep Konohamuro out of trouble"  
Great, just the person I hate, Konohamuro, one of the 3 hellions that belong to Konohamaru and Moegi.**

**Konohamaru and Moegi have 3 kids, two girls and one boy, all three hellions. The only boy is of course Konohamuro. And the girls are Moeji and Riiko. Konohamuro is 6, and Moeji and Riiko are twins, 5 years old.**

**I mentally groan but nod anyway "Yeah yeah, sure." I say and start to walk off.**

**"Shikara," Naruto starts and I stop walking to listen. "I want you to know that I trust you. I trust you and value you as if you were my daughter. Stay safe" He says and disappears.**

**That was his way of saying, I know you are going to do it anyway, so I am going to pretend I do not know.**

**I start walking to find Konohamuro. Oh boy this is going to be a 'fun' day. And by 'fun' I mean I am going to want to tear his fucking brains out by the time I am done.**

**After very little searching I find Konohamuro by Ichiraku Ramen shop. He turns and sticks his tongue out at me and starts running. I sigh before running after him.**

**"Konohamuro! Get back here! I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble today!" I call after him. He calls back "I know! I'm not giving in that easily lady!" I groan, this is going to be a longer day than I thought.**

**I run faster affter him, being lazy in my running and he speeds up, knocking over people as he goes. There were choruses of angry people calling after him "KONOHAMURO!" And a few who would mistake him for his father, or Naruto.  
I pick up the pace as he starts knocking over things such as glass bowls, and ect.**

**My eyes widen and I stop my feet too late to miss what was coming for me, before I knew it ramen covered me, and noodles fell down my face.**

**My face flamed with anger. Konohamuro had knocked it out of a ramen delivery girls hands and It flew up int the air before landing on top of my head.**

**The delivery girl looked mortified "I am so so so sorry!" She says.**

**I shake my head no, glaring at a laughing Konohamuro.**

**"Not as sorry as he is going to be.' I say and hand her the empty bowl, starting to remove noodles from my hair. I see Konohamuro gulp as I say this and he starts running again. But it was no use, by now I am good and pissed off. I run after him, appearing in front of him and grabbing him by his shirt.**

**"Hey, hey, easy now, what happened?" Kiba walks up and asks me and I Growl in anger. "This idiot ran from me and it ended in ramen landing on my head!" I shout. Konohamuro is clearly scared.**

**"Is that so? " Kiba sighs, knowing it's true. "I'll take care of him" He says and I let Konohamuro go, still pissed and notice a look of relief wash over his face before an embarressed look takes over. I look down slightly and see a wet spot form in his pants. EW.**

**Kiba sniffs the air before scrunching his nose. "Ew, I think first I better get him into... Clean clothes" Kiba says before leading a Cherry red embarrassed Konohamuro off.**

**I erupt into laugher.**

**Serves the Helliion right!**

**Ok, this is it, this is my chance to find out if he's alive still.. But first, a trip to the hotsprings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I take a deep breath, shaky from excitement as I start walking to the Nara clan Forest again. I've already visited the hot springs so that I don't smell like Ramen again, and so I don't have ramen all over me again.**

**This is it, I'm finally going to get to know. Finally.**

**I enter the Forest, walking slightly quicker than normal.**

**"Hey! There you are!" Inoichi calls to me. I stop walking, mentally groaning.**

**I was so close!**

**I turn to face him. "Yeah?" "I need your help." He says, looking down. I narrow my eyes, He has to be up to something. "With?" "I need you to look for a flower. It only grows around the Village gate, and I need you to find it." he says with a blush creeping onto his face.**

**"What does it look like?" I ask and he hands me a piece of paper before disapearring. I look down at it, reading what it has to say.**

_**The flower is pink and is shaped like a tips of the petals are a darker pink than the rest of the petals. Once you find it, please bring it to me at my moms flower shop. Thank you.**_

**I sigh and start walking to the village gate. I was so fucking close.**

**I look up and see Kurasa. Good, I can tell her to tell Naruto that Kiba is taking care of Konohamuro. "Kurasa. Do me a favor and tell your dad that Kiba is watching aftern the Hellion" She looks at me for a second, god she is clueless. "Oh! You mean Konohamuro?" She asks. "No, Kurasa, I mean Kakashi Sensei. Yes, I mean Konohamuro" I say and keep walking. "Oh, alright! Will do!" She says, starting to run toward the hokage's mansion. She is always in too much of a rush to get somewhere.**

**I slowly make it to the Village gates and start looking for the flower. **

**Huh, Pink.. Shaped like a heart. You'd think it'd stand out.**

**As I find myself not seeing the flower by just looking, I get down on my knees, searching.**

**Dammit, I still can't see it, wait... Ah-ha!**

**After looking I find it, it stands about a quarter of an inch tall. He could have at least mentioned that.**

**I quickly pick it and start rushing to the flower shop.**

**The suns already starting to go down. I am GOING to go tonight, without fail. I Swear I will.**

**I walk into the flower shop and give a half glare to Inoichi, who is smiling at me. "Here is your flower" I say and hand it to him before walking out. He takes it, still smiling "Thank you." He says.**

**"You could have mentioned how small it is." I say half angrily, I can't stay mad at him or Choza long, it's just impossible. "Whoops, my bad. Sorry Shikara"**

**I shrug, "Whatever" I say walking out as Inoichi bursts into laughter.**

**I walk back to the Nara Clan Forest, entering quickly. Thank goodness I don't think anybody's around.**

**I Walk to where my dad showed me Hidan is burried. he showed me when I was 5, I thought it was the coolest thing ever.**

**I get down on my knee's and start digging. I could blow the hole open, but it would cause too much of a commotion. People would come running. Therefore for now, I shall just dig, and dig, and dig.. This is going to be a very long night.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shikara's P.O.V **

**I've been digging for hours. Dammit dad, how far down IS he?.. Maybe he's not here. No.. Dad said he is therefore he is. But Maybe he isn-**

**My thoughts are cut off by a voice, yelling.**

**"FINALLY DECIDED TO COME BACK FOR ANOTHER FIGHT Y'LITTLE BASTARD?! FINE, I'M READY. COME ON ASSHOLE! " A rather sexy voice yells. "What the Hell?!" i say and keep digging, my eyes widening a little as I reach my destination. That's where I find it, Hidan's head, still yelling as if I were my father.**

**"MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! SCARED ARE YA? HA! FUCKING WIMP. I'LL FUCKING SACRIFICE YOUR ASS TO JASHIN!"**

**I slowly pick it up and turn it to look at me, it is very dirty, but then again it's been down here for over 17 years..**

**He stops yelling momentarily as he see's me, then grins. **

**"FINALLY! THE VIRGINS JASHIN-SAMA PROMISED ME! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS IN TWO!" He paused, looking out the corner of his eye "WAIT A DAMN SECOND. YOU CAN'T BE MY VIRGINS, THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE THAT BASTARD, ASS HOLE, MOTHERFUCKER THAT BLEW ME UP AND STUCK ME IN THIS HOLE!" **

**Hehe, I laughed mentally at all the dirty thoughts that sprang to mind when he said that last part 'Blew me up' hehehe.**

**"If you don't stop yelling I'm going to have to put you back in the hole!" I say**

**"THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING BACK INTO THAT MOTHERFUCKIN HOLE, BITCH!"**

**I glare slightly. "Wanna bet?"**

**He glares back. "I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THE GODDAMN HO-DHSUFHUVDNV"I cut him off by putting him back inside the hole and putting dirt back into the hole, causing dirt to go into his mouth.**

**"WAIT JUST A DAMN SECOND BITCH!" he yelled but it was too late.**

**I listened to him yell until I could no longer hear him through all the dirt. At this point I stand up and walk back to my house, changing clothes and washing my hands before laying down in bed.**

**Tomorrow we have training again, which could take forever. At some point I need to go to the library and find out how to sew him back together. He is so.. Sexy, I mean, He's this total bad ass who used to do whatever he wants. Oh man am I going to be in trouble for this.. Oh well, The worst the village can do is.. No, I don't wanna even think about that. The worst Mom and Dad can do is... Uh.. I don't wanna think about that either.**

**I look at a clock and see that it is nearly 1 in the morning, great, lost precious sleep just to see some idiot for 5 minutes...**

**Okay, so if I can find a way to sew him back together... the first thing I need to do is bathe him.. I can't exactly take him to the hotsprings, So I can use my own jutsu, Water Style: Water Wielding Justu. It allows me to conjure as much or as little water as I want, the coolest thing about this is that instead of the normal water coming from the mouth, the water comes from my palms. **

**I can take a big colapsing tub, used usually hold water for great amounts of animals, and he can bathe in that. The tub is about 2 feet deep and 4 feet long, 3 feet wide. That should be plenty big enough. **

**I will get this done tomorrow night after training. I will go as early as I can.. In a few hours to the library to find a way to sew him.. For now, I will try to get a couple hours sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I slowly open my eyes and see that it is 4:30 in the morning.**

Ugh, I only got about 3 hours sleep, dammit.

**I stand up and start getting ready, replaying how hot Hidan is in my mind. That's when it hits me.**

**What if somebody finds out? Oh shit, I am going to be in so much trouble... Ok, just keep going through the day, and everything will turn out alright.. I hope.**

**I finish getting ready and eating before hurrying to the Library, Nonchalantly getting a book on special Jutsu and looking through it, only to come up empty handed.**

**Ugh! there HAS to be SOMETHING.. Wait, I remember hearing somebody say a while back that they thinkg Fuku took part in some... Special Jutsu's that ought to be ruled as Forbidden. I think I'll ask him.**

**I Stand up and yawn as I put the book away before walking out and looking around for Fuku. I have training in an hour so I better hurry. I start looking down a couple dark alleyways since he likes the dark.**

**"Looking for me?" I hear Fuku say and turn more than quickly, which is rather abnormal for me, to look at him. "Maybe" Is my reply.**

**"What is it you want?" He asks. "I'm looking for a Jutsu.." "What kind?" I look unsure to tell him... What if he tells someone? "I'm not going to tell anybody. It's be a two way knife if I did. If I told on you, you would tell on me" He says, reassuring me. He speaks again before I can get anything out. "It's about that Hidan guy, isn't it? What jutsu?" he asks, smirking probably because he knows he figured it out.. **

**"Something to sew him back together" I answer, wanting to get this over with. He hands me a piece of paper. "This will help you. I'm giving this to you for free, because I don't deal in this shit anymore. It got me in too much trouble in too many lands" I take the paper and nod. "Thanks" I say, putting the paper down my shirt and walking away quickly.**

**Now just to go to practice.. I'm actually really excited about tonight. Hurry up and go down Sun..**

**I sigh as I get home. It took forever to get here. I was bombarded by person after person. First it was Aunt Ino, asking if I was getting along alright and asking if I needed anything. Then it was Kiba telling me that he put Konohamuro through a very tough training session, and thinks he learned his lesson, Right, like that would ever happen. Then it was Kyoya [Anko and Kotetsu's Son] Asking me if I had seen Kotetsu... Ugh! Stupid People wasting my time!**

**I hurry and grab the clothes I had bought for him earlier, the colapses tub and 2 bars of soap before starting to hurry into the Nara forest.**

**Hopefully Fuku would not steer me wrong.. Oh man, what if this jutsu turns him into a woman or something... **

**[Imagining: albums/mm286/yaoifan321/Akatsuki/Sexy%20Jutsu/Sexy _no_jutsu_Hidan_bikini_by_ ]**

**I quickly push the mental image to the back of my mind as I arrive at my Destiantion and start quickly digging, Luckily I do not have to dig as far this time as I did not bury him that deep.**

**I sigh as I get to the still yelling head and pick it up.**

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH!' He yells.**

**"Look, just let me talk." I say and he simply glares at me. I take this as my signal to continue. "I can sew you back together on one condition, I need you to stay in this forest for a while and I will bring you everything you need." I finish.**

**"HELL NO! I HATE THIS DAMN PLACE!" he protests.**

**This is going to be difficult. "PLEASE? Look, I'd be in so much trouble for all of this!" **

**He suddenly smirks. "Fine, I'll stay in this forest, on one condition." I gulp. "What condition?" "That's for me to decide later, but whatever it is, you have to do it" There is a little voice in the back of my head saying 'Bury him and forget him!' But I choose not to listen to the intelligent reasonable voice "Fine." I answer. Shit, this is a bad idea. "Good, now hurry up and sew me back up!" "This could take a second, I'm new at all this" I say before taking out the piece of paper and following the instructions.**

**Within 10 minutes he was put back together. Wow that was fast.**

**He stands up and stretches. "FUCK, I'm stiff" he says as he picks up a rusty old scyth. I uncollapse the tub and quickly do hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wielder Jutsu!" Water comes out of my hands and fills the tub with water. "Trying to tell me I need a bath?" "Uh.. Yeah.." I say, slightly embarrassed as I hand him the soap.**

**He smirks and starts stripping of his tattered pants, causing my to be drawn to stare.**

**His body is covered in dirt, but **_**damn**_** he is Sexy.**

**I blush as I realize he knows I am staring, and I quickly look down.**

**He slowly sits down in the bath and starts washing. **

**"Finally" he smirks as he see's me looking at him again. "Gonna join me Bitch?" I blush madly and look down. "N-no!" "Too bad, you have a nice ass, and breasts." It seems as though my cheeks are on fire from the blush as I continue looking down. before even 3 Minutes has gone by, the water is FILTHY. He empties it and I refill it so he can continue bathing.**

**I can't help but look at him, his lilly white chest, and **_**Damn**_** he is big down **_**There**_**. I can't help but stare.. I feel like a complete idiot. Somebody make the embarrasment go away..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I blush as I sit down on the ground across from Hidan, who is only wearing pants. I had left to go get Hidan something to eat while he finished bathing.**

**"Hey Bitch," Hidan starts as he finishes the bowl of Ramen. "You really do look like that Asshole who burried me here.. And I don't like it." He says, clearly irritated. "Um" I Clear my throat, here goes nothing. "Well.. He's.. My father" He stands up, pissed off. "HE'S WHAT?! HE'S STILL ALIVE?! I'M GONNA FUCKING SARIFICE HIM TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Uh oh, now I've done it.. "N-no! You c-can't!" I say and he simply talks over me... Or, Yells over my voice, I should say.**

**"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF THAT FUCKING PRICK?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO STAY IN THIS FOREST JUST BECAUSE YOU 'will get in trouble'" He says, in a mocking voice. "N-no! Please Hidan!" I say but he once again continue's over my voice. "I'D RATHER FUCKING DIE THAN STAY IN THIS FOREST. HELL, I'D RATHER BE DEAD THEN STANDING HERE TALKING TO YOU. AT LEAST IF I WERE DEAD I'D GET MY VIRGINS AND JUST GET TO FUCK THEM ALL DAY!" "Hidan.. What will it take to get you to stay in here?" I ask, afraid of the answer. He pauses a second. "Come back tomorrow and ask. I'm going to talk to Jashin-sama." He says turning away from me and starting to clean his Scyth.**

**I stand up and pick up the ramen bowl and slowly leave the forest.**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**Once the bitch leaves I kneel down and start asking Jashin-Sama for forgiveness for not sacrificing for nearly 18 years. His voice enters my head, answering me. "You were trapped in a hole Hidan, and that better not happen again. Once you get out of this forest you are going to keep sacrificing, more than ever." I nod "Yes Jashin-Sama" I grin, thinking of all the sacrifices. "Jashin-Sama?" I ask. "What now Hidan?" "Why did she dig me up?" "It's Simple Hidan, I sent her for you." He answers. "But Jashin-Sama, She's that Bastards DAUGHTER!" I complain. "HIDAN! Do you dare question me?" I shake my head No and sigh. "No Jashin-sama.. But, what a I supposed to answer her? What do you want me to do with the bitch?"  
His answer fills my head. "WHAT?! NO WAY JASHIN-SAMA!"**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I sigh as I get up out of bed. I miss sleeping all day.**

**I get dressed and walk downstairs before starting to cook muffins. I hate cooking. But.. I suppose Hidan has to eat. Well, I have to eat too... But who the hell cares.**

**I grab him a couple bottles of water and take the muffins out and put all but one in a container. I quickly eat the one I left out and hurry into the forest, walking to where Hidan was last night, and luckily where he still is. I set the muffins down in front of him, he is still only wearing pants and he is sharpening his Scyth that already looks like it couuld slice through bones like butter.**

**He just looks at the muffins as if they are revolting.**

**"Have you decided?" He glares. "Yes Bitch, I've decided" I gulp, here goes.. Everything. "And?" "You're going to be my bitch." He answers simply. My mouth falls open. "What?" "You heard me, You are going to be my bitch. Or my Woman, whatever the fuck you want to call it, it means the same thing" I stare at him, not believing the words coming from his mouth. He has got to be joking.. I hope.**

**"A-are you joking?" "Nope, that's what Jashin-Sama told me. Got a problem with it?" He glares. I shake my head No slowly, I have no choice. **

**I slowly turn and walk out of the forest, still in disbelief. I don't have time for this shit. I have training.**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I Shrug as she leaves the forest and start eating the Muffins. Not bad.**

**Once she finally lets me out of this Damn forest, we're going to have to leave this Village, and probably the land all together. I'm still wanted dead *snorts* as if they could kill me. She'll probably be kicked out of the village for all this shit. Who cares. Oh well, she'll just have to get over it. In the meantime I'll think about who to sacrifice, how hard to fuck her. So much to do, never ending time.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I groan as training ends and I say my goodbyes before walking to outside the Hokage's Mansion.**

**I need to tell the Hokage.. He knew I would so.. Maybe he'll understand. Then maybe I won't have to be Hidans Bitch..**

**I take a deep breath and walk inside, telling Sakura I need to see Naruto, she tells me to go on back. I slowly walk into the room Naruto is in, busy doing paperwork.**

**"Uncle Naruto?" I ask, nervously. He looks up and smiles. "Shikara! What're you doing here?" "Um.. Remember outside the Nara clan Forest the other day?" I ask. He turns serious. "You dug him up" He states simply. I gulp and nod. He sighs. "Curiousity kills girls.. But.. I suppose as long as he's in pieces he's harmless." he says. Uh oh. "Um, about that.." He looks at me, with a You Didn't look. "He's not in pieces anymore... Is he?" I shake my head no. "Shikara.. I can't believe you did that. I figured you'd dig him up, but dammit, now the entire village is in danger!" "N-no! He'll stay in the forest. I promise! He won't hurt anyone. I swear!" He looks exasperated. "Shikara, he's killed more people than you can imagine! What is your father going to think?! Oh god, what is he going to do to Shikamaru?!" I hadn't even thought about that. "I.. I don't know" I answer truthfully. "Shikara, he needs to be blown back up and put back in the hole" "N-No! Please uncle Naruto!" I plead. "Shikara.. He has to stay in that forest.. Once your father gets back, he's going back.. That's final. After that, he's getting put back into the hole."**

**My head hangs. "I'll tell him.. Please, just.. Please don't put him back in that hole." He sighs. "You have until your father gets back" I nod and turn and start walking out. "Shikara, I'm putting my trust in you. Don't let me down" he says. "I won't." I say and walk out and start walking to the forest.**

**Now I have to tell Hidan.. I'm screwed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys, I messed up.. I forgot she already told Hidan whose Daughter she is.. Anyway. I fixed it, so please go back and read the end of the last chapter again.. Sorry!**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I slowly walk into the Nara forest with a plate of food and a few bottles of water for Hidan.**

**I see him kneeling in the middle of the forest, talking to someone who is obviously not there. I assume it's 'Jashin-Sama'**

**"Hidan?" I ask.**

**He glares at me as he stands up and I hand the plate of food to him.**

**I take a deep breath, preparing for all this. **

**"Hidan.." He looks at me "What?" I take another breath. "When my dad gets back.. Naruto says you have to go back in the hole." I Say. I can almost HEAR his glare. "I'm not going back in that hole. You can leave now. But just remember, I'm not going back into the hole" I am too afraid to ask what he means by that.**

**I walk out of the forest and go home, terrified of what he means.**

**I may have just put everyone in danger.. Oh god.. Please make all of this go away...**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I wait about 3 hours after the bitch leaves. I'm dressed in an Akatsuki robe again, and what I normally wear.. Or, Wore, which was inside a scroll, kept with me all these years. I grin, thinking about everything that is going to happen tonight.**

**I'm not going back inside the hole. I'm busting out of this hell, and I'm taking my woman with me. Thinking of all the people I will get to sacrifice, makes my heart yearn. Makes my mouth water. I dream of the blood spilling, the heads rolling, the mangled body parts.**

**I don't care how many people I have to go through to get out. I'm still getting out. I will wait another hour, and then they will never see it coming. Women, Children, men.. All begging me for mercy.**

**I grab my scythe, This will be fun.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I jump awake to the sound of screams in the village. I jump up out of bed and run out the door. it's now that I choose to remember Hidan, I just know this has something to do with him.**

**I hear the scream of a very familiar person - Moeji, followed by the scream of Kurasa. I start running towards them. Moeji is still a child. I have to save them both, this is all my fault. I get there in time to witness the site. Koga is standing in front of Moeji and Kurasa along with Fuku, Protecting them from the blood stained Hidan. I'm too terrified to move. I start panicing, this is all my fault. I should be moving to help them, but I can't move.**

**I look 2 feet in front of them and nearly scream from the site. Kyoya(Author: Anko and Kotetsu's son) , is on the ground. Blood pooled around him. He's been stabed through the heart and his head has been nearly sliced off. Oh God.. I've got to stop this. I start to run in front of them just as Hidan goes to swing at them, there is a flash that runs in front of them as well. I freeze, my eyes wide. I was 2 seconds too late. Haru [Lee and Tentens daughter] Ran in front of them first, and was stabbed all the way through by Hidan's Scythe. Her eyes widen, and blood pours out her mouth. "I.. I'm glad everyone is.. Alright.." She says, before colapsing onto the ground, blood pooling around her.**

**I Start screaming at the top of my lungs "STOP IT! STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Tears are pouring down my face. It's all my fault.**

**Fuku and Koga don't even wait half a second before they charge at Hidan in an attack. Moeji and Kurasa stand there, mortified. Hidan moves out of the way and stabs Fuku in the leg, while hitting Koga in the gut with the handle of his scythe. Hidan grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, smirking as he starts running through the village. I don't fight back, I don't do anything. It's all my fault.. I should not have done any of this... I want to go back and change everything, but it's too late.. Isn't it?**

**"SHIKARA!" Comes the worried Voices of Inoichi and Choza, who are running behind Hidan. Trying to catch him. Inoichi is reaching for me, desperately. "Shikara! Grab my hand! Please Shikara! Hurry!" He pleads. My body begs me to grab his hand, but I know it would only get him killed.**

**I don't take his hand. I once again do nothing. Hidan Laughs Maniacally and throws a paper bomb back at them, it blowing up right in their faces. As the smoke clears I see them out cold on the ground. **

**I can see many people chasing after Hidan and me, over his shoulder.**

**Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Choji, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Moegi, And many, many others. Lee and Tenten are not among them, of course they aren't. Their daughter is dead, and it's all my fault.**

**Naruto is among the ones trying the hardest to catch him.**

**Naruto jumps up and over Hidan to try and get in front of him to stop him, it's no use. Hidan slashes Naruto's chest with his scythe, not too deep, but deep enough. **

**"NARUTO!" Sakura yells, worriedly, among other yells. **

**Anko attacks Hidan from behind in a rage like I have never seen before, only to be slung like a rag doll in a split second into a building.**

**I notice things we pass on the way out things I wish I had never noticed. Civillians. Dead. Among others, Children, Genin. Ones that still had dreams to dream. Ones that still had hopes, wants. Some who hadn't even began to dream. Some children were still alive, begging their parents' dead bodies to get up.**

**What have I done...**

**By the time Hidan makes it out of the Village, I feel numb.. I feel nothing. Only regret, no... Not even that. Not yet. **

**He hides in a forest. "You better keep quiet bitch" He orders.**

**His voice penetrates my heart, making me realize once again that this is all my fault. My heart stabs with pain from Guilt. Remembering the people- My friends, who died at his hand. Kyoya, Haru, who knows who else.. Inoichi and Choza.. I pray they are alright. Haru and Kyoya are beyong my mortal prayers. I've let my entire village down.. My father, My Mother... Naruto trusted me.. They all trusted me.. And now, I've broken that trust. I never should have let Hidan out of the hole, I realize this now, too late. Too late to undo anything. Too late to ask for forgiveness. Anko and Kotetsu, Lee and Tenten, I cannot even imagine the pain they are in right now, because of ME. it's all my fault.. **

**I want to die, I want to curl up and never feel again. I want to forget, I want to forget who I am, where I'm from, everything about everything.. I want everything to go back to how it was before I even thought about Hidan, when my father and I would sleep and play Shogi all day. When Kakashi sensei would teach us things, when Inoichi, Choza and I would just hang out all day. When everyone was happy. When we would all laugh, and smile.. I will never see any of them again. I want my father.. I want my mother.. I want what I fear I will never have again.**

**The next thing I know, everything goes Black.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm smiling as I hug Choza and Inoichi. My parents, smiling as they watch us, all of us. Kyoya, Kurasa, Haru, Eiji, Koga, Konohamuro, Moeji, Riiko, Even Fuku. We all stand around talking, some of us sitting. We talk about the things we're going to do today, the things we'd like to be one day. The people we want to be one day. Konohamuro wants to be Hokage. Kyoya wants to be strong like his parents. Kurasa wants to be a medic ninja. Haru wants to be the best Taijutsu master in the world. Eiji wants to be better than his mom at Ninja Tools. Koga wants to out live us all, and do everything, and he probably will. Moeji wants to be the sexiest Konoichi. Riiko wants to be just like Naruto. And Fuku.. Just wants to do what he wants.**_

_**Then things change. Blood stains everything, everywhere I look, my friends are dead. Their bodies laying Mangled. This is Reality. Reality is something you can't escape from. Reality is hell, dreams are heaven.**_

**I gasp as I get thrown into water, and climb back out. **

**I must have been out cold for a while, because I don't recognize any of my surroundings. I'm in a forest. And Hidan's the one who threw me into the water.**

**"Finally conscious, eh, Bitch?" Hidan says. His voice makes me feel like somebody is stabbing me repeatedly in the heart. I wish somebody WOULD. Kyoya's Dead. Haru's Dead. I'm afraid of who else might be dead because of him.. No.. It's not because of him, it's because of ME. It's all my fault. And ONLY my fault. I never should have dug him up. In one night, I've lost everything I've ever known.**

**I don't speak. I start crying. Hidan growls and looks clearly annoyed.**

**"UGH! Why Jashin-Sama? Why couldn't I have just gotten my Virgins?! I wish I could just sit around sacrificing all day, and then fuck them all senseless!" He explodes.**

**He keeps rambling, but I'm not paying attention. I'm thinking about everything. Naruto put his trust in me, and I failed him. I failed the Entire village.**

**He growls as he notices I'm not listening to his outburst. "Are you even listening to me!?"**

**I look up at him silently. Crying, turning into sobbing as I see him. He's still covered in blood. Kyoya's blood, Haru's blood... **

**He glares. "Come on. We're going to keep moving." He says and starts walking.**

**I stand up, dragging my feet as I follow him.**

**"Where are we going?" I Ask in a small voice. **

**"To find a heart for Kakuzu." Is his only answer.**

**Who the fuck is Kakuzu?..**

**"A.. Heart... For.. Kakuzu?" I ask, lostly.**

**He nods, as if the conversation is so easy I should be able to keep up. I open my mouth to ask what he means, but quickly close it and decide not to say anything. **

**I follow behind him, and to the right.**

**"Ugh, you're too damn silent!" Hidan exclaims. "TALK, about SOMETHING. ANYTHING"**

**I can't stop myself from saying what comes out of my mouth next. "What do you want me to talk about? How you killed my friends? How I let down my village? How You ruined my LIFE?! Or maybe I should talk about how much I hate you!" Before I know it I am on the ground, holding my stinging cheek from where he slapped me.**

**"FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" He screams at me.**

**I start crying again. I've never been a crier, and I don't know why I'm suddenly crying so much. usually I'd glare and hit him back.. But.. It's pointless.**

**"DON'T YOU DARE FORGET WHO THE HELL YOU BELONG TO, BITCH!"**

**He's right.. I belong to him... That was... Wait, no.. That was only if he stayed in the forest.. I'm my own person. I belong to no one.**

**"That was onlt the agreement if YOU stayed in the FOREST. Which clearly you didn't do" I say and stand up, feeling stronger. Braver. He glares. "Not another fucking word. You belong to ME, bitch!" **

**I glare back. "I belong to NOBODY. I'm leaving." I say and turn and start to take a step. He grabs my wrist. "Let me go!" I demand and try to get my wrist free from his grip which is soon becoming a death hold on my wrist. "You're not going ANYWHERE, Bitch."**

**"I beg to differ." I retort. He smirks. "You're MINE." he says and crashes his lips against mine. My eyes widen, and I find myself kissing him back, against my will.**

**A moment later he bites my lip, hard enough to draw blood and pulls back. "Come on" He says and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder before starting to walk. I just stay there, unmoving.**

**He sighs after a while of walking. "Maybe I just have to find the rest of them." He says. I frown in confusion. "The.. Rest of them? What do you mean?" I ask. "My virgins, idiot" He says. I face-palm. Of course he's worried about his Precious Virgins. Not that I care. **

**I want to go home. I want to be punished for my actions. I want to see my Father, My mother.. Everybody.**

**"Hidan. What are you going to do with me?" I ask, to release the building curiousity. He shrugs. Great answer.**

**I wait a few more minutes, seeing if he is going to answer me at all, finally he opens his mouth to talk.**

**"Well..." I listen closely, making sure not to miss a thing. "I'm tired." he says and plops me down onto the ground, sitting down himself. UGH! This guy is too annoying. And gets annoyed too easily. Stupid immortal guy!**

**"Hidan, are you going to answer me?" "Nope" I sigh. "Why should I?" he asks.**

**I give up and stand up, looking around. It's now that I realize how hungry I am, and that I haven't eaten all day. **

**"What?" He asks. "I'm hungry." He rolls his eyes.**

**"I was hungry for nearly 20 fucking years. Think anyone bothered to feed ME, bitch?" My stomach sinks slightly. He's right.. But, at the same time, He's wrong. "But.. I haven't killed anyone, like YOU did." I say, tearing up.**

**"UGH! Not the damn fucking tears, bitch! I'll get you some fucking food!" He exclaims and stands up. I just look at him, unsure of what to think at this point.  
"Stay here" he orders before walking off.**

**I curl up into a ball on the ground crying again.**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I groan as I start looking for her something to eat. "WHY HER? Ugh! Why her, Lord Jashin?! She's a stupid Bitch!"**

**His voice rings in my head, loud and clear. "Because She is Valuable to my plan, Hidan. That's why. Win her heart, win her soul. Make her yours" He commands, vanishing from inside my mind.**

**Just great, now I have to be a fucking Romeo. I HATE THAT BITCH! **

**I finally find a tree with apples on it, picking quite a few and starting to walk back.**

**I'm tired. And I'm sick of hearing her voice, and seeing her face, and carrying her. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I growl as I finish picking apples and walk back to the Bitch. I glare as I see her, on the ground. SLEEPING!**

**That fucking whore, who does she think she is, some great fuck?! Sleeping when ever she wants, heh, I don't put up with shit like that. Hm, actually I'll let he sleep for now. I don't want to put up with her bullshit about those kids. **

**I sit down on a large rock and sigh.**

**So, I stay buried in a hole for YEARS, dreaming about my virgins, get dug up, and BAM! I have ONE Virgin, and she is a fucking bitch! **

**I sigh again. Life sucks. Things will get better once we find out how to get Kakuzu back. All I need is to find him a heart, and then bring him back, and then- My thoughts get cut off by a scream, causing me to stand up.**

**It's now, I realize it was only that motherfucking bitch.**

**"N-NO! PLEASE! NO, HARU! KYOYA!" She screams before sitting up immediately, eyes wide.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

_**I sit up and frown as I look around, I'm back in the leaf village. But.. It's bloody, everywhere I look. There are fires in some places, still burning brightly.**_

_**I stand up and look around. What happened?**_

_**Haru and Kyoya walk up to me slowly, both of their skins a pasty white.**_

_**"Haru! Kyoya! What happened?" **_

_**"It's all your fault." They state, in unison. But their voices are different- Distorted. I open my mouth to ask what they mean, but they cut me off, still walking in Unison.**_

_**"It's all your fault, you dug him up, you set him free, without your part, he would still be safely in that hole. Without your part, we would still be alive. I hate you! It's all your fault! It's all your fault! Kill her! It's all her fault! Kill her!" They keep chanting. **_

_**I back away, terrified as tears sting my eyes, and fall. I start breathing unevenly from fear.**_

_**Suddenly, things stop for a moment as I see my tears, not normal tears, but blood tears. That's when things unfreeze, as a pain shoots through my middle. Now I notice it, how could I not have before? Haru and Kyoya had stabbed me clear through with a sword. A white light englufs me, and a voice speaks to me, though I can't make out what it is saying. It sounds like the voice is chanting. I listen a moment longer and realize the voice is definately chanting. But, what?**_

**"N-NO! HARU! KYOYA!" I scream as I sit up with wide eyes, looking around. I frown then. I don't remember my dream. Who is Kyoya? Who is Haru? No, Who am I?**

**My name is... is.. Shikara, Shikara.. I don't know. I'm a ninja, but, from where? I don't remember, I don't remember.**

**I look as I see a man with White, silver hair and Purpleish, pink eyes. He is wearing a robe that looks like it belongs in an organization.**

**"Who are you?" I ask.**

**He frowns and looks at me a moment, then looks like he is listening to someone, or something. "You.. Don't remember me, My Love?" He finally says.**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I frown and just look at her. MAN, she's stupid. Then Jashin-sama's Voice rings in my head and I listen closely.**

**"This is your only chance Hidan, do not waste it. I went inside her dream and Erased part of it. She remembers nothing about those people, or what happened. Now is your chance, Do Not Blow It" He says, before disappearing from my head.**

**I wait a moment before answering with. "You.. Don't remember me, My Love?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**I frown at his words. My.. Love? I don't understand. I don't remember.**

**"Are we.. Together?" I ask, Curiously, scared to know his answer.**

**"Yes.. We have been together for years, Bitch." I am baffled by his name for me. BITCH? What the hell?! I just.. I don't.. Remember.**

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I smirk. Time to have fun with this shit. Maybe she'll turn out to be a great fuck. Man, I haven't screwed anyone in years.. Ugh. That is going to change. SOON.**

**"What did you just call me?" She asks. I frown, pretending to be confused. "I called you bitch. That's what you've always liked to be called. You're my bitch, but I... love you. I bought you 5 years ago.. Don't you remember?" She shakes her head no. I sigh. "I was certain you'd remember.. But, if you don't remember me.. Maybe you'll remember **_**him" **_** I say acting a little disappointed as I start removing my pants. This is going to get intresting. Although the 'L' Word is something I can't stand.**

**Jashin-Sama's voice re-enters my head for a moment, before drifting to the back, chanting. "Very well Hidan. I will comply to a couple of your demands. Hishagi Maruhaseku Oraimaten Liu Jishugai Miru Korenai Ahshinoki Nobou Genten Hoku..." He chants.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**My eyes widen as he begins to remove his pants. WHAT THE HELL?! OHMYGOD. he is.. GIANT, down there!**

**I couldn't be somebodys bitch.. Could I? I ponder at my thoughts for exactly one second, before I realize something. His.. **_**Thing**_** looks.. Familiar, very familiar. My mouth waters as I see it. Huh? I don't.. Understand. Could he and I really be... Together?**

**I find myself transfixed onto.. a.. Certain part of him, unable to tear my eyes away. "Wow.." Is all I can say, of course, saying before I think.**

**He smirks. "Wouldn't you just love to have him in you again, Bitch?" I nod bluntly. Blushing as I realize what I just did. From the size of him, this could be a very long night. My body however, seems very up to it.**

**He moves closer to me, smirking still as he kisses me roughly. Crashing his lips to mine. I moan as I helplessly kiss him back, my hands finding their way into his silvery perfect hair. He growls and deepens the kiss, harshly, as he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me closer to him. My body yearns for him.**

**~Next Morning, Hidan's P.O.V~**

**I smirk, satisfied with myself. And with Jashin-Sama's work.**

**She isn't half bad in bed, virgins are always the best, but of course, Jashin-sama had to fucking remove her maiden head. So of course, I had to find my own damn ways.**

**I look down at her sleeping form as I stand up and get dressed.**

**She's fucking COVERED in bruises, heh heh. Serves the bitch right, I say. **

**I get dressed and kick her in the side. "Get the fuck up. We're leaving."**

**She opens her eyes, whincing from every movement she goddamn makes and gets dressed. "Yes Hidan-sama" **

**We have to start gathering fucking hearts for Kakuzu. Ugh. BORING**

**~Three Weeks Later~**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**Hidan-Sama is everything to me. He is my life, yet sometimes I feel as though this is a dream. He doesn't explain much to me, except that we are gathering hearts for somebody named Kakuzu. He has four hearts he's saved, and now he says he has to find where Kakuzu is buried, or something. I don't understand, but Hidan-Sama would tell me if I needed to know.**

**Hidan's P.O.V.**

**I growl as I walk through this stupid peaceful town, where fucking Kakuzu has become a goddamn ghost legend. **

**'The Legend of the Man with all the Hearts' Or some shit like that. But I don't give a fuck about their damn stories. I just want to dig the bastard up and give him the damn hearts. **

**"Hey," I Call to the town elder. "You know where that guy is buried?' I ask, impatiently.**

**"The man with hearts?" He asks. I roll my eyes and nod. **

**"Ah, yes. But why would you want to know, kid?" I growl at the term, 'kid' "Just fucking tell me, dammit!" I explode. "Patience son." he says. **

**"I don't need that shit." I growl, he sighs. "One hundred meters outside of town there is a tree, a tree that grows differently than the others. The tree is Twisted and twisted at the trunk, and does not blow in the wind. It is said that at the base of that tree, the man is still alive, feeding off of it's energy." I roll my eyes.**

**They believe shit like that? Whatever. Just as long as I can find him again.**

**"Whatever" I turn and walk back to the outskirts of town where I left that damn bitch. "Where are we going now, Hidan-Sama?" "To the twisted tree, dammit" I say and start walking.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**Hidan-Sama stops walking as we reach a tree, a tree that is twisted at the trunk. This confused me. **

**"A tree?" I ask. "Shut up" Is his only reply. I immediately stop talking.**

**The wind blows through the cool night air, blowing through my hair. That's when I notice something odd. The tree doesn't blow in the wind.**

**Hidan-Sama takes out his scythe and slices it down, then slicing it through the roots. He smirks. Obviously seeing something that I am unable to.**

**He opens a cloth that contains the still beating hearts and looks like he's handing them to someone inside the ground. **

**My eyes widen as I see a hand reach up and take the hearts from him. **


	13. Authors Note

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry, if I just confused everybody (Truth is I've kinda confused myself) But I had forgotten about the last chapter I wrote, and thought I hadn't done it, therefore I rewrote it. The chapter that is up now is the official one. I'm going to try and update more often, I've just been really busy. Thank you for hanging in :-)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hidan's P.O.V**

**I Smirk as Kakuzu finishes his shit with the hearts. Now things are going to get interesting, and they won't be killing us this time, or fucking disposing of us. And the first thing I want to do, is get even with that son of a bitch who blew me up. Heh, I trust the bitch will have no damn objections.**

**Kakuzu looks a bit thinner, and paler, but the same. Exactly the same as a matter of fucking fact.**

**The bitch stands quite a few feet away from where the damn tree was, and where Kakuzu is. He'll have to be clued in about everything, with her. **

**"Yo Bitch, go wait in the forest" I yell to her. Kakuzu raises an eyebrow as he sees her, and looks at me for answers. "Yes Hidan-Sama" She answers, confusion clear in those beatifuckingful eyes of hers and she walks into the goddamn forest as I damn well told her to. **

**"Who is she?" Kakuzu asks. "My Bitch." I smirk. "She's the daughter of that Son of a bitch, and she's the one who dug me up. Her memories been erased, at least most of it, and she thinks I 'bought her' and we've been together every since." "Ah." Is all he answers, which pisses me off. I glare "'ah' is all you fucking say?! You're the same annoying bastard." He just looks at me. "That's it, I'm putting you back in the goddamn tree!" "Or maybe I should put YOU in the tree and leave you to die." "Maybe then I'd get my fucking virgins!" duh, I'm still pissed about not getting my virgins. **

**He rolls his eyes and stands up. "I want my fucking revenge" I say bluntly. He nods. "We'll get it."**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

**~Two Days Later~**

**I walk silently behind Kakuzu and Hidan, after Kakuzu has collected yet another Bounty. They won't tell me anything about what they are trying to do, but I don't mind, just as long as I get my masters gorgeous Cock every night. Mmm, just thinking about it arouses me. **

**"We're stopping here for the night." Kakuzu announces as we reach a clearing. Hidan-sama rolls his eyes. "Whatever." "No sex tonight, Hidan. The woman is too loud, and I don't want any more attention attracted to us." Kakuzu says.**

**My mouth drops. He had just taken away the one thing I looked forward to tonight. Who does he think he is?!**

**Hidan groans "Oh Com on Kakuzu, we can take whatever the fuck they send at us." "That's not the point, the point is I don't want people to know we're back yet, I want the picture to remain Blurry in their heads before clearing and turning blurry again" Kakuzu says Matter of Factly. I whimper, but nobody pays attention. "Fine." Hidan-sama says after a moment. **

**Kakuzu turns to me. "Go to bed, I don't want you listening in"**

**I swear it's like I was an enemy or something to that man! HELLO, I belong to Hidan-Sama, it's not like I'm the daughter or wife of the man he hates! **

**I nod, dispite my anger in this matter. "Yes Sir." I say and lay down on the ground next to a tree, closing my eyes and falling asleep.**

**Kakuzu's P.O.V**

**Hidan turns to me the second she's asleep. "What the fuck is your problem Kakuzu?! Jashin-Sama wiped her memory. She'll do whatever I want." He shouts at me. "Precautions." I state. He snorts "Precautions, my ass." **

**I don't trust it. And I don't trust his so called 'god' Jashin. Not after Hidan had stayed buried for so many years, not sacrificing, not 'praying' not chanting. I'm willing to bet that at any moment, she is going to be the enemy again. I could be wrong, but I'm not counting on it. Yes, he wiped her memory for the most part, but in reality, those memories are busting at the seams to come back out, Hidan is just oblivious.**

**"Hrrr, You're so annoying Kakuzu" Hidan states, getting even more annoyed when I ignore him and begin counting my money.**

**"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT SHIT BLOWN UP?!" Hidan yells. **

**"You made me lose count." I say and begin recounting. **

**My head raises and I look over to Shikara as she begins stirring in her sleep uneasily. And so it begins.**

**Shikara's P.O.V**

_**I open my eyes and sit up. Around me is a burning village, a village that looks familiar, yet at the same time, unfamilar.**_

_**I look around, people run all around me, looking for somebody. A woman with blond hair looks as though she is giving up hope, yet refusing to face the truth as she calls the same name out over and over again. I listen closely, but can't hear the name, as if the name has been blocked from my ears. **_

_**"_!" She calls. "Where are you?!" She begins crying, a man with black hair tied back, running to her, looking just as hopeless. "I can't find her, nobody can. Temari, we have to get out of here." "NOT WITHOUT MY BABY!" She yells, and begins yelling the unspoken name again. He picks her up and begins running, and though the struggles in his arms, refuses to let her go. **_

_**The scene changes.**_

_**This time I'm in a house. I stand up and begin walking around, family photo's all over the place. Photo's of the same man and woman as before, and somebody else that I cannot see because the person is blacked out from the pictures. **_

_**Sob sob sob sob sob. **_

_**The sound of sobbing leads me to a room, a room that looks like a normal bedroom. A bed, mirror, chair, and other things. **_

_**The woman sits crying on the bed, the man with his arms around her, comforting her.**_

_**"Why?! Why... Not _... She was such a good girl.. She was just like you. Why did she have to-" Heer words are cut off by more sobs. The man looks over at something on a table- A shogi board. He stands up from the bed and picks the board up, throwing it across the room in an angered fit, though misery seeps deep into his eyes. **_

_**"I'm going to find her, I swear it... And I'm going to bring her back." The woman sobs more at his words, it's clear all her hope is gone. **_

_**It's obvious that nobody can see me. **_

_**The door opens, a woman walks in with blond hair in a ponytail, her movements showing hope. **_

_**"Don't cry anymore. We're going to find her. We're making a team now, are you with us?"**_

**I sit up, my surroundings the same as when I went to sleep, the forest, Hidan and Kakuzu looking at me.**

**I remember the dreams, the first scenery seeming to be a passage, and the second, seeming to be more like.. A vision.**


End file.
